


Two Rings Are Better Than One

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt decides that he wants to get Blaine an engagement ring as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rings Are Better Than One

"Kurt, you don't have to get me a ring," Blaine insisted as Kurt guided him through the mall by the hand.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to," Kurt said. "I get to walk around every day with a symbol of your love and devotion on my finger and I want you to have a token of _my_ love as well." Kurt raised his left hand and admired his engagement ring for what must have been the thousandth time. "And besides, this ring is absolutely gorgeous. I want you to have something equally stunning."

"I already do though," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand and gently nudging his side with his hip. "I have you."

"Aw," Kurt said with a smile, and gifted Blaine with a quick kiss. "Now stop distracting me and show me where you got the ring."

Blaine led Kurt past a variety of stores before stopping in front of the small jewellery store where he had acquired Kurt's ring. "Here we are."

The pair strolled in, still hand in hand. There were only two other people in the store who seemed to be browsing, so within moments they were greeted with the smiling face of Jan.

"Blaine! Kurt! It's so good to see you again! I take it things are well between the two of you?" She gave Kurt's left hand a significant look. Meanwhile Kurt was giving Blaine a significant look of his own.

"So _this_ is how you met huh?" he teased, a twinkle in his eye. "Just bumped into each other at the mall?"

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. "You caught me. Jan sold me the ring. And when she found out that I didn't really have any gay role models to seek advice from, that's when she suggested we meet up for dinner." Blaine now turned back to Jan. "And yes, things went well – as you've probably already noticed, he said yes!"

Even though Kurt knew Jan would have already seen the ring (she was the one who sold it Blaine after all), he couldn't help but proudly raise his left hand and wiggle his fingers delightedly.

"Congratulations you two!" Jan beamed. "Liz was right – you really do make an adorable couple. I'm sure you'll have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you."

Kurt and Blaine's eyes immediately drew back to each other and they smiled fondly. "A lifetime and more," Blaine said softly, and it took all of Kurt's willpower to not well up with tears again as he recalled Blaine's heartfelt speech.

Tearing his eyes away from Blaine's, Kurt turned back to Jan. "Anyway, I absolutely adore my ring, but I wanted to get one for Blaine too. I want it to be similar to mine, but at the same time I want it to have its own differences so that suits Blaine, if you know what I mean? Do you think you could help me?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I already have some ideas for what you might have in mind."

Jan led Kurt over to a selection of rings. When Blaine tried to follow, Kurt swatted him and told him to stay where he was. "I want it to be a surprise," he insisted.

So while Blaine tried to keep himself occupied looking at earrings (and failing miserably – his eyes kept straying over to where Kurt was hunched over a display case), Kurt oohed and aahed over rings for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually, Kurt selected a ring, and after ringing it up, he went back over to Blaine with a spring in this step.

"So can I see it now?" Blaine asked with a barely controlled grin.

"Not yet," Kurt said. Gripping the box firmly in his hands, he slowly dropped down to one knee.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"It's not fair that you're the only one that gets to do this," Kurt reasoned. "I don't have a big romantic speech prepared, and honestly I don't think I'd want to try, because nothing will ever be as perfect as the speech you gave me when you proposed. All I want to say is that I love you, more than I can put into words, and after accepting your proposal and promising to spend the rest of my life with you, I was wondering if you, Blaine Devon Anderson, would now do the same?"

"Of course I will," Blaine said softly, and despite the fact that this proposal didn't really change anything (they couldn't exactly get more engaged), he still felt a little overwhelmed.

Smiling, Kurt opened the box to reveal the ring that he had been searching for, and it was exactly what he had been after – it was very similar to Kurt's, but with its own unique flair. Standing up quickly, Kurt removed the ring and slid it carefully onto Blaine's finger.

"Just think," he whispered as he began choking up with emotion. "Someday soon, we'll be adding wedding rings to these."

"I love you," Blaine responded.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, and leaned forward to kiss his fiancé (the word still sending a thrill down his spine).

When they finally pulled away with ridiculously giddy smiles plastered across their faces, they both noticed Jan watching them out of the corners of their eyes. She was still next to the ring display case, and she had her hand pressed over her heart with a fond look in her eyes.

"Like I said before," she told them. "An adorable couple."


End file.
